Code: Key
by DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: One week has passed since William Dunbar and Hermione Granger disappeared. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Aelita are getting ready for their next year at Hogwarts, and a lot can happen in the days leading up to it. SEQUEL TO THE NEW WARRIORS!
1. Prologue

**It's finally here! I present to you, visitors and members, the sequel to The New Warriors. This chapter is just a prologue, but there will be more very soon.**

Prologue: The Message

August 13, 1995 (30 minutes after Lyoko's destruction)

Eight teenagers stood in a ruined room. A girl with shoulder-length pink hair stood holding a picture. "I really thought… I hoped to see my father again," Aelita Hopper said, her voice shaking. A black-haired boy walked over and pulled her into a one-armed embrace. One would never really think that Harry Potter, Gryffindor and TriWizard Champion, would ever be related to Aelita Hopper, Ravenclaw and distant.

A loud beeping filled the room. A blonde and bespectacled boy walked over to his laptop, and the beeping ceased as he typed. "What is it, Jeremie?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"No way!" Jeremie Belpois shouted. "It's a message from the network. Signed: Franz Hopper!"

Gasps could be heard all over the room.

During the Week

Ron Weasley has been upset the entire week, ever since his best friend, Hermione Granger, fell into the Digital Void on Lyoko. He wanted Jeremie Belpois to teach him everything the genius knew about the supercomputer. He was amazed by how quickly he was learning. Everyone has noticed his sulking.

Harry Potter was upset as well, but he was determined to never let something like that happen again. He asked his friend and fellow Lyoko Warrior, Ulrich Stern, to teach him a martial art called Pincak Silat.

Ginny Weasley got in trouble with her mother as soon as she Flooed back to Number 13 Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was just upset that her daughter said she was getting a snack and then disappearing for hours. Ginny explained the whole thing to her mother, including why Hermione wasn't at the Black family house with them.

Ulrich Stern was busy with schoolwork and teaching martial arts to Harry, so he asked his friend and crush, Yumi Ishyama to help him with the training. Ulrich's father was still upset, but was cooling down.

Yumi Ishyama was facing problems with her parents: They were still on the rough side of their marriage, but they were surviving. She was doing as best as she could teaching Harry martial arts.

Odd Della Robia was bored. He went out with every single girl in Kadic Academy, except Sissi Delmas, Yumi, and Aelita. Odd was ready for more danger.

Jeremie Belpois was working day and night to rebuild Lyoko. He spent half an hour off to buy cell phones for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. With Aelita's help and Franz Hopper's data, Jeremie was almost done recreating Lyoko.

Aelita Hopper was miserable after she Flooed back to Grimmauld Place. She had locked herself in her room until Fred and George Weasley had threatened to turn her hair purple, red, and yellow the next time she opened the door. The second she opened her door, Harry walked in and pulled her into a firm embrace while she cried on his shoulder. The next day, she helped Jeremie with recreating the world she had once wanted to never step foot on again.

**AN- This is the prologue/ "how they are coping" thing. I hope all of you liked it! Don't forget: I need three more reviews if I'm ever going to post another HDP chapter again**


	2. Reconstruction

**And here it is! Chapter one of Code: Key. Consider this as your Christmas present. Merry/Happy Christmas, everyone!**

Chapter One: Reconstruction

[Jeremie POV]

August 20, 1995

One week has passed since Lyoko was destroyed and we lost Hermione Granger and William Dunbar. One week since I had received the coded message from Franz Hopper. I had decoded it that evening and found out that he had given us the data we would need to rebuild Lyoko. Aelita and I had started that night. I also found out that we would need to get data from Sector 5 so that Franz could fix Hermione's corrupted digital signature.

So now, Aelita and I were putting the finishing touches on the new Sector 5. We were also working on the new vehicles for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. With Ginny now as a Lyoko Warrior, all eight of them wouldn't be able to fit on just three vehicles.

While everything was loading, I used the supercomputer to call Principle Delmas using William's father's voice. I thought I made a pretty good grown-up, if you ask me. The call went well, but I stumbled once. It was about Sissi, how "Mr. Dunbar" knew the principle's daughter's nickname. I explained that "William" always talked about Sissi.

The next day, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and I sat at a bench in the crossroads. "Aelita and I are rebuilding Lyoko. We have been working on it every night this past week. With all of the we received from Aelita's father, we should be done tonight."

"Oh, that's why you look like a zombie," Odd said. "I thought you two were partying every night. To think I wanted to join you!"

"Once, Lyoko is reconstructed, I'll send Aelita, Harry, Ron, and Ginny to Sector 5 to retrieve data to repair Hermione's digital signature. Once we do that, I'll try to localize William. We'll all meet up at the factory tonight."

"Wait," Ulrich said. "Why aren't we going to Lyoko? We've been to Lyoko more often, and Ginny's just a beginner. Why are you sending her?"

"Well, Ulrich, put it like this: They will have more practice for future battles, and plus, it's the middle of their summer. They can afford to sleep in. I'm staying because of my good grades, and all Ron knows how to do on the computer is bring up vehicles."

"We're going to Lyoko next time, Jeremie, and don't you forget it," Yumi said. She picked up her black back and walked into the Science Building.

[Ron POV]

I was excited. I was going to see Hermione again soon! When Aelita announced that Lyoko was almost back during dinner, we all cheered. Mum even allowed Ginny to come.

When Aelita's Muggle thing buzzed, we ran down the stairs of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, waking the portrait of Sirius's mum. After we all Flooed to the Hermitage, where Aelita used to live, we ran outside into the overgrown garden and through the door to the sewers. After five minutes of running and the putrid stench, we finally got to the factory. I swung on a rope a little better than the last few times. We walked into the elevator, and a few moments later, the door opened to a green room with that thing in the center. Jeremie was already there, and Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were standing around him.

"Hey, guys!" Jeremie said cheerfully. "Now that we're all here, let's start." He pressed some buttons, and a beeping sound came from the computer. Aelita and Jeremie stared at the screen hopefully.

Eventually, Aelita looked away, her pink hair covering her face, and said, "The information my father gave us wasn't enough."

"Wait!" Yumi said, pointing at something. "Look at that!" The beeping stopped.

"Yes!" Jeremie shouted. "All we have right now is Sector 5, but I'll get the other sectors up soon. Aelita, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, go to the scanners."

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi walked back into the elevator. Aelita walked over to some rungs in the wall and climbed down. Ginny, Harry, and I followed into the yellow scanner room.

"Ladies first," Harry said, pointing at the scanners.

"Aw," Aelita said. "You're too kind."

Before she and Ginny stepped into the Muggle contraption, it closed and reopened. I saw someone with navy blue hair hunched, and he straightened up. He looked strangely familiar.

"William?" Aelita asked.

**AN- William has returned! Will everything be like it was in the show? When are they going back to Hogwarts? September 1! That's when. Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	3. Back to Lyoko

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! I know it's been a while, but I've been working more on my Harry Potter ff.**

Chapter Two: Back to Lyoko

[Harry POV]

William? How did he escape the digital void when Hermione hasn't? Is he linked to XANA somehow? If he is, should my scar be hurting? These questions and many more kept running through my head.

"Guys?" William asked.

"How did you escape the virtual sea?" Aelita asked.

"I honestly don't know," he said. "All I remember is getting caught by the scypazoa, and then nothing."

"No time to chat now," Jeremie said. "We have a friend's digital signature to fix."

That's right! All of my wonder was swept away, replaced by determination to save Hermione. Aelita and Ginny walked into a couple of the scanners. I heard them powering up. A few seconds later, the doors opened again. I walked into the scanner my cousin used. I put my glasses in my pocket so they wouldn't fall off and break.

The doors closed, and I felt the air rush upwards. I closed my eyes, so as not to dry them out. The light in the scanner got brighter, and I felt myself go numb. The next thing I knew, I was floating above the arena of Sector 5. I felt myself falling, and I landed in a crouch.

"Is there a button to press?" I asked, remembering the irritable countdown that always activated when we came here.

"No," Jeremie answered. "Aelita and I got rid of it when we rebuilt Lyoko. Hurry and get to the interface!"

We ran through the corridor and into the core zone. "I don't see any Creepers," Ron said.

Then, I heard the familiar croak-like sound the Creepers always make. "You spoke to soon, Ron," I said. Five Creepers slithered in from other rooms. I thought, _Energy field,_ and a bright green orb appeared in my gloved hand. I threw it at the nearest slug-like monster. I heard a laser coming my way, so I shouted "Protego!" A bright green shield appeared in front of me.

I looked around. Ginny had her dagger in one hand and a fireball in the other. Ron did a weird motion with his arms, and something that looked like a sideways tornado appeared. It sliced through a Creeper. Aelita had an energy field in her left and threw it into another Creeper.

There was only one left now. I shot a Stunning spell at it, and it exploded. We ran out of the room and into the one with the elevator.

"Here it comes!" Aelita said, looking down. "Now!" We all jumped in unison as the elevator came speeding our way. I felt it catch me. The elevator slowed down after a few seconds and started moving to the right. It finally slowed down and stopped. A part of the wall opened, and Aelita ran to the bright light. Ron, Ginny, and I ran after her.

I was soon outside of the core zone. Aelita was already at the interface, pressing and dragging her fingers.

"The mantas are about to hatch," Jeremie said. "You're going to have company soon."

He was right. I could hear what sounded like eggs hatching. They were almost out. Then, I heard something like a hawk screeching. The mantas were coming.

"Here they come," I said as I charged up an energy field. Ginny extended her hand, and a fireball appeared. Ron took up a fighting stance.

"There they are!" Ginny shouted, pointing. Sure enough, there were three Mantas flying – or was it swimming? – to us.

"I'm almost done," Aelita said, sounding cheerful.

I threw the energy field I had charged at one of the Mantas. It didn't hit the mark, but I hit the underside of it. The same green light as my fields surrounded the Manta, and then it exploded.

"Got it!" Aelita shouted. "Jeremie, I'm sending you the data to you now."

"Okay," Jeremie said. "Something should be happening right… about… now!"

As he said the last word, a large orb came out of what Aelita called the digital void. It looked pink on the outside and blue on the inside. It floated to the platform, and something kind of dissolved out of it. It looked like a person. Before I could think about anything else, a white globe with golden edges came out of the bigger orb. It floated to me and flew inside my chest. A warm feeling spread throughout my body.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was looking up at a familiar face. I looked into the eyes. The left one was grass green, and the other one was the familiar chocolate brown that I have known for years.

"Hermione…" I said. "You're okay."

I sat up. When did we get in this tower? I looked around the blue interior. Only Aelita was missing here.

"Aelita's up there," Ginny said. She and Jeremie are trying to figure out what happened with that white orb."

"Do remember anything, Harry?" Ron asked.

I stood up and closed my eyes, straining to remember something. "Only bunch of white and a voice."

"Do you remember what it said?" Hermione asked.

"Something about Franz Hopper and memory and the scypazoa."

"That must have been a bit of Hopper that floated inside you. When we were in the void, he did mention something about the scypazoa and You-Know-Who. He never would explain more, though."

"Harry," Jeremie asked, "could you stand still?"

I put my arms by my side as I felt myself levitating. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt my feet touch the ground, and I opened my eyes.

"Something is different," Jeremie said. "I can't tell what it is, though."

"We might find out later," Ginny said.

"Let's go get Hermione's er, DMA sequence something or other."

"It's DNA sequence code," Jeremie said in a voice Hermione uses a lot. "Yes, go and get it. It's getting late!"

We waited for Aelita to come down. Once she dropped down, we all ran out of the tower. We met nothing as we ran through the core zone. Running for at least ten minutes left me wondering how long I was out of it.

Finally, we reached the outer area – again. Aelita ran to the interface and started working on it again. I strained my heightened hearing senses for any signs of the Mantas.

I looked at Hermione whose eyes looked pink. I think they turned pink whenever she looked at something far away.

"There they are!" Hermione shouted, pulling out her bow and an arrow.

I turned around and saw a laser already flying – towards Aelita. I ran to her to try to block the red beam. I jumped up, and I felt myself falling backwards and bumping something. I finally felt myself land.

"Harry, you just lost 60 life points!" Jeremie shouted.

"Good to know!" I shouted back. I threw a Stunning spell at the Manta that hit me, which exploded. I stood up and looked at what I had bumped. It was Aelita. I grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up. She went back to working on the interface.

"I think I almost have it!" my cousin shouted. At that moment, a Manta flew over and shot at her. The laser hit her head.

"No!" I shouted as she disappeared in about a thousand light blue squares.

"Harry, you have to take over," Jeremie said.

"But I don't how to do something like this!" Earlier this summer, when I had been trapped on Lyoko, I had used a tower's interface to look up the different types of monsters. That, I could handle. But this?

"Aelita can dictate what you have to do. Here, I'm giving her the headset."

"Okay," Aelita's voice said. "Do exactly what I say."

I spent the next few minutes listening and questioning, making sure I had everything. Finally, I punched in the last code.

"That should be it," Aelita said. "Hermione, I'm materializing you now."

Ron, Ginny, and I turned to face Hermione. I would have held my breath if it was possible here. Hermione's hair turned into blue squares, which floated away. Soon, she became a white-framed figure.

"We did it!" Jeremie shouted. I could faintly hear William whooping, but it sounded kind of forced. I thought about it for just a second, but then I felt myself falling backwards again. Ron and Ginny had piled on top of me. "Okay, guys. I'm materializing you now."

I felt myself go numb, and everything turned white. I heard a familiar voice in my head say "_Remember._" What was that?

When I opened my eyes again, I was looking at the scanner room, and everything was extremely blurry. I pulled my glasses out of my pocket and put them back on. I stepped out of the scanner and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace. I caught a glimpse of pink hair right beside me.

"Thank you both so much!" Hermione said, squeezing even harder.

"You're welcome," Aelita said.

"Can we go now?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed, which is a very unHermione-like thing to do when Ron says something like that. She would usually scold him.

"I'm so glad to be back. I can't tell you how much I missed you both.

Hermione and William were both back. I was so happy. Unfortunately, I didn't realize how soon the joy would end.

**A.N.- DUN DUUN DUUUUUUN!!!!!! What's going to happen next?**

**I don't know if any of you noticed, but the title is Code: Key. Just to clear up any confusion any of you might have, there will be no Kingdom Hearts appearances. Review and tell me some ideas about what could happen in this Hogwarts year. Yes, the toad/human is making an appearance (unfortunately).**


	4. Express Attack

**Hey, again everyone! So, this is a longer chapter than most of the ones that I've written, if not the longest. After you're done reading, review and tell me about what you want to see happening. And be sure you include some constructive criticism. It'll help me become a better writer.**

Chapter Three: Express Attack

Ginny's POV

September 1, 1995

We found out a few days ago that William is under XANA's control the hard way: He had kidnapped Aelita in the middle of the night. If Hermione hadn't woken up when she did, things could have been a lot worse.

We also learned that the original Lyoko warriors were getting new and more powerful Lyoko forms. Us newer ones were getting our forms improved. Hopefully, I might be able to turn my weapon into something else or get another dagger at the least. I also hoped to get my form's skirt a little shorter. I must have tripped on it at least twice now.

I was walking down the stairs carrying my trunk, when something hit my back. I fell down the stairs, my trunk hitting me. I finally stopped falling at the bottom of the stairs. I could hear Mum screaming at Fred and George.

I sat up slowly, wincing every time a bruise touched something. Mum helped me get up and into the kitchen. I sat down in a chair and tried to relax as Mum cast some spells. I immediately started feeling better.

"We're about to leave soon, Ginny dear. Are you feeling better?"

"Much."

"I don't know _what_ those two were thinking. If you're feeling better, we can go to Platform 9 ¾ now, once Sturgis gets here, that is." Sturgis Podmore was a member of the guard. Mum was right: Sturgis was late.

We walked through the hall as quietly as we could so as not to wake Sirius' mother. I picked up my trunk and carried it outside. An old lady with tightly curled hair stood by the side of the road.

"Wotcher, Ginny," she said. It was Tonks, who was a metamorphmagus. Aelita stood next to her, her hair charmed to the same red she had at Hogwarts.

A minute later, Harry walked out with Sirius in his dog form behind him. Mum walked out, looking exasperated. I don't know why she won't let Sirius have his fun. He hasn't been outside in months.

We had to walk all the way to King's Cross Station, but I didn't mind. Nothing big happened except Snuffles chasing a couple of cats.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the station, and then we had to get to Platform 9¾. Once we all got onto the platform, we started unloading our luggage.

Mum reminded us all to write, including Aelita. Moody told us to be careful what we put in a letter. We all got on train as the whistle blew. Sirius ran, trying to catch up to the train. Soon, the train rounded a bend, and Sirius vanished from view.

Fred and George went off with Lee Jordan, and Aelita saw one of her Ravenclaw friends. Ron and Hermione went off to the Prefects' carriage. Harry and I were left alone to find an empty compartment.

On the way, we met Neville Longbottom, another Fifth year Gryffindor. "Hi, Harry. Hi, Ginny… Every where's full… I can't find a seat."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here."

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb her.

"Don't be silly. She's all right." I opened the door and pulled my trunk inside. "Hi, Luna. Is it okay if we take these seats?"

The magazine lowered, revealing a girl with waist-length dirty-blonde hair and pale eyebrows. Her eyes were a light shade of gray and rather large. She had her wand tucked behind an ear. She looked at me first, then Neville, and finally on Harry.

Luna nodded, never taking her eyes off Harry.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "Have a good summer, Luna?"

"Yes," she said in a dreamy voice. "It was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she added, speaking to Harry.

"I know I am."

"And I don't know who you are," Luna said, speaking to Neville.

"I'm nobody," Neville said.

"No you're not!" I said sharply. "Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year but in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure," she said in a sing-song voice. Okay.

Harry and Neville talked for a little bit and then Neville brought out a weird looking plant. It looked kind of like a cactus, but it was covered in boils instead of spikes. Neville pulled out a quill and poked one of the boils. Thankfully, I covered my face with my arms, just in time, too. Green puss squirted out of every boil on the plant.

Neville apologized, and Cho Chang, another Ravenclaw, walked in. Harry and that cow talked for a few minutes. Then she finally left! She really made me want to puke. I did a cleaning charm, and the Stinksap disappeared.

A few minutes later, Aelita walked in, already in her robes.

"I'm getting uneasy," she whispered to me. "This would be the perfect time for XANA to attack, but nothing's happened yet." Then she turned to Luna. "Hi, Luna."

"Hello, Aelita."

About an hour later, Ron and Hermione finally turned up. My brother looked a little miffed.

"Draco Malfoy's a Prefect!" he said. Oh, that's why.

Aelita's telly-thingy went off. She pulled it out of her robe pocket and started talking in it. "Ulrich, is that you?" That was the brown-haired boy with green eyes, I was sure of it. Why did he always wear green? Meh. "Nothing's wrong here. Are you sure that it's just malfunctioning again? Okay. We'll let you know if something happens." She put the thing back in her robe pocket. "Activated tower," Aelita whispered to us. I nodded.

"That looks like a blibbering humdinger," Luna said, pointing out the window. I didn't take much notice because she's usually spouting rubbish like that. "That looks like a flying manta, except it doesn't have wings. Is it flying or swimming? I wonder how it does that."

A Manta? Now that's just a little too close for comfort. Either that, or she's finally lost it.

"Is that a flying octopus?" Luna asked, curious.

Now I really was worried. I walked over to the window and saw exactly what Luna saw – except for the blibbering hum-whatsit. "This is bad," I said. "About twenty Hornets, five Mantas, and one Scypazoa flying right to the engine."

"I'll go warn the engineer," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione, go warn the other Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Ginny… erm… you, er, send Hedwig and tell your mum."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out parchment, quills and ink from my trunk and got Harry's white owl from her cage. I scribbled a quick note to Mum. I walked out of the compartment and opened a window in the hallway so as not to let the monsters see her.

"Listen, Hedwig," I said, looking into her amber eyes, "you need to take this to Mum as quickly as you can. Be sure the monsters don't see you." She blinked, as if she knew what I was saying. Knowing Hedwig, she probably did; that is one smart bird. She lifted her wings and flew out the window. I closed it and walked back into the compartment.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Neville asked.

"I'm sorry, Neville, but it's not my secret to tell."

Suddenly, the carriages shook violently. I lost my balance and fell onto the seat. I got up and walked out of the compartment and walked towards the engine. It took me a few minutes because people were walking down the corridors, but I eventually got close. Then I ran into Harry, literally.

"Ow," I said as I stood up. "What's going on?"

"I convinced the engineer to stop the engine. All I had to do was point out the monsters. Now, we have to get off the train and fight the monsters."

Harry's telly-thingy rang. During the summer, the four of us got them, and Aelita taught us how to use them and converted them to run off of magic. "Hermione? Oh, great job. I'm on my way." He hung up. "Ron and Hermione convinced the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl about the monsters. The Heads will be spreading the word to the Sixth and Seventh years. Fred and George are going to Apparate Aelita and me to Hogsmeade."

"What about me?"

"You're going to stay and help defeat the monsters with Ron and Hermione. We might as well go ahead and change now." Harry raised his wand and said, "_Lyoko Verto_!" He disappeared in a flash of green light. I did the same to myself. A few seconds later, Harry and I stood in our Lyoko forms. Unfortunately, they weren't upgraded.

We got out of the carriage and started blasting every monster we saw.

"Ginny! Harry? Is that you?"

We turned around. Either Fred or George ran to us. "Fred and Aelita are already in Hogsmeade."

"Okay," Harry said. "Remember, Ginny," he said to me.

"Take my arm, Harry," George said. "Remember, no fidgeting, no puking, and no splinching while Apparating. Especially no splinching. You could find yourself in a million places at once." Harry instantly paled when he took my brother's arm.

I ran, trying to find where all of the older years were, making sure to stay invisible.

[Aelita's POV]

Fred and I ran as fast as we could to the Hogwarts gates. Even in my form, I was getting a little low on breath. A short woman that looked like a toad and wearing all pink stood in front of them. "And just **where** do you think you're going?" she asked in a high-pitched girly voice. To be honest, I was expecting a croak.

"We need to see the headmaster!" I shouted.

"Why can't it wait until tonight?"

"Aelita," Fred said, "I think we have company!"

I heard a screech. "Flying Mantas! Energy field!" A pink ball of electricity formed in my hand. I took aim and threw it at one of the three Mantas that were flying towards us.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked, who sounded slightly panicked.

"You see those two flying shapes?" I asked, pointing to the Mantas. "Those are called Flying Mantas. They're from a different world. The only way to completely stop them is if you let us through. I need to get to the other world to deactivate a tower."

"Why should I believe such childish nonsense?" the toad woman asked.

I felt a sharp pain in my back. I gasped. It kind of stung. I must have been hit by a laser, and I couldn't afford to get hit anymore. An energy field appeared in both of my hands. I threw one at one Manta, and then threw the other. Direct hits!

"Delores, what's going on?" a stern voice asked. A woman wearing square glasses walked down from the castle. It was Professor McGonagall.

"These two hooligans are spouting lies saying that the only way to get rid of those flying things is to go to another world. Now you know how there isn't a different world out there, Minerva."

"These two are telling the truth," the Transfiguration teacher said.

"You're going to let two total strangers into Hogwarts?"

"They aren't strangers. They're students: George Weasley and Aelita Stones."

"Aelita, Fred, what are you two still doing here?"

I turned around and saw George and Harry, who was in his Lyoko form. They were running up the slope.

"My mistake," McGonagall said. "That one's Fred, the other's George. Potter, don't tell me you're involved in this too?"

"It's kind of a long story, Professor."

"We might tell you later," I said with urgency in m voice. "We need to go deactivate a tower."

"Right," Professor McGonagall said. With a flick of her wand, the gates opened. Harry, Fred, George, and I raced up to the castle.

"What we need right now are some brooms," Fred said as we ran.

Once we got to the Entrance Hall, we were all huffing and puffing. Fred and George weren't used to running long distances like Harry and I were. "This… way," Harry said, walking in a different direction than the one I had intended on using.

"We're supposed… to go that… way," I panted, pointing up the Grand Staircase.

"Short… cut," the twins said in unison.

Oh. Fred pulled back a tapestry to reveal a hidden staircase. I never knew that was there before. We all started walking up the stairs, slowly so that we could catch our breath. Then I thought of about Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and so many others that were counting on us deactivating the tower, so I quickened my pace.

Soon, we reached the top of the stairs, and the passage turned into another corridor. Finally, we reached another tapestry. I was pretty sure that we were on the seventh floor. I lead Harry, Fred, and George through each hall. Eventually I reached the painting of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls how to dance ballet. I walked back and forth in front of the wall three times thinking, **I need to get to the lab… I need to get to the lab.**

After the third time, I looked at the space of the wall where the door was. I heard the twins gasp simultaneously. I opened the door and walked through. Inside, there was a large computer with multiple screens. It looked identical to the one in the factory, but it wasn't the exact same. There were also two scanners: one for me, and one for my cousin.

I walked to the computer and put the headset on.

"Jeremie?" I asked urgently. "Harry, Fred, George and I are in the lab. Is there any back-up for Harry and me?"

"Yes," came the response. "Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are already heading for the tower which is in the Desert Sector."

"I see them. Are you done with those new vehicles?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We're on our way."

I changed back and typed in the timed virtualization. I walked into one of the scanners. I waited for the countdown to finish. Finally, the doors closed. I felt the air blow up, pulling my shoulder-length hair with it. I closed my eyes, and as I did, the world turned white. I felt the usual numbness spread throughout my body.

Soon, I knew that I was floating about ten feet above the Desert Sector because everything was orange and yellow. I felt myself falling. I landed in a practiced crouch. That was when I noticed my knee. It looked different. I looked at everything else and concluded that this was my new form. I just wondered what the star-shaped bracelet was for, though.

Harry looked the same, well almost the same. The only thing that was different was that he had two water skins hanging at his sides.

An Overboard appeared just in front of Harry and me. It looked different, though. It was green and slightly smaller and didn't have a cat face on it.

"Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are a little ways ahead of you," Jeremie said. "I hope you guys like your upgrades."

Harry and I hopped onto the Overboard and sped off toward the tower. "William's there," Harry said as we neared the tower. Soon, I could hear the laser blasts, as well.

In the distance, I could see four figures. Three of them looked exactly the same. As we flew closer, I saw that it was Ulrich with his two clones in a yellow form-fitting suit and saw two sabers in each of the three's hands. The fourth figure, who was William, looked around. He used his XANA-given power, super smoke, to turn into black smoke. He reappeared behind right behind one of the Ulrichs, summoned his sword, and sliced the sword through that Ulrich, which was apparently the real one. He disappeared in a thousand light blue squares, and the clones fizzled out of existence.

I saw William turn his head our way. He raised his hand, and a Manta with black wings instead of the usual navy blue flew up from the virtual sea. William pointed at us, and his Manta flew to us.

"Harry, we have company!" I shouted. He simply nodded. "Energy field!" I cried as a pink sphere of energy formed in my hand. I aimed as well as I could and fired. Unfortunately, my energy field missed.

The Manta charged its laser. It fired, and I felt a jolt as the Overboard was hit. I looked down. All I could see was a frame and the desert terrain. I felt myself falling.

I saw a flash of pink light coming from the star-shaped bracelet, and I stopped falling. I looked behind me and saw pink angelic wings flapping behind me.

"Where did these wings come from?" I asked

"I added them as a surprise," Jeremie said from Earth. "I hope you like them."

"Jeremie, you're the wind beneath my wings."

I flew down and grabbed my dark-haired cousin beneath the arms. I flew as fast as I could to the tower. I knew my wings wouldn't get tired, but my arms sure would.

The tower was in a crater, guarded by Tarantulas on the higher levels. I dropped Harry off at one of the higher levels.

I heard something whistling through the air. I turned and saw a laser heading right for me. I dove and flew to the tower as quickly as I could. I saw black smoke flying to the tower. I had to get there before William!

I folded in my wings and drew my arms to my side. I fell faster. William appeared out of the smoke, holding his giant knife-like sword in both hands. I leveled out, flying horizontally. "Energy field!" I shouted, a pink ball forming in my hand. I threw it at William, but he blocked it.

I was now in front of the tower. I vertically righted myself and deactivated my wings. I landed lightly and ran into the tower.

I ran to the center of the XANA sign, the circles lighting up as I ran. I stopped and let the tower take me to the top level. After I landed, I walked forward to the center, and the interface appeared. I put my hand on it, and my name popped up. I typed in the code: LYOKO.

"Tower deactivated," I said as the programs on the sides of the tower raced to the bottom.

**A/N: I finally got this done! I know, it's been over a month, but I've been busy with memorizing lines for our school play. It was "The Beverly Hillbillies". I was Cousin Pearl, and I thought I did really well. So yeah, I was really busy. Be sure to leave a review. Will Aelita reveal her secret to the school? How will Umbridge react? Will Fred and George become Lyoko Warriors? Will I ever stop making long author's notes? Who knows?**

**Oh yeah, Aelita looks exactly the same as she does in season 4 on Lyoko, except that her hair is longer, and she has a pony tail.**


	5. Spotlight

**DaniPotter: {peeps out of hole} Are they gone? Is the angry mob gone? {sighs in relief} I am so sorry for not updating in a long time, but I had a little writer's block for this that only went away a couple of days ago. Curse you writer's block! {pulls out sign} Oh, and this thing, this is my disclaimer. That's right, it says that I don't own anything. Yeah, NOTHING! Except this plot.  
**

Chapter Four: Spotlight

[Third Person POV]

Professor McGonagall insisted – no demanded – that Harry and Aelita tell her everything. They told everything they knew about XANA – even him joining up with Voldemort – and Lyoko. The animagus sat there intrigued, wondering how the original five had gotten through the past couple of years.

"I think we should tell the school," Aelita said after the tale was told.

"What?" Harry asked. "I think that's the last thing we need!"

"Harry, we're caught between a rock and a hard place! If we don't tell the school, the students would get attacked, and they wouldn't know why. Rumors would be started that there's another dark wizard out to get them all, either that or we would be doing the attacks just to get attention. But if we do tell them-"

"We'll never be left alone again. I'm already famous for being the Boy-Who-Lived and being a nutcase. We don't need any more publicity."

"But the students would know, and we could even get some help. You don't know what fighting XANA was like when there were just five of us."

"Can't Jeremie just do a Return to the Past?"

"No. He says that XANA's used too many resources by materializing the monsters. He says that he doubts that he could send two of us to Lyoko."

"Then we're telling the school," Harry said in a submissive tone.

A few hours later, the students and teachers ate their deserts contentedly; well, most of them anyways. Aelita was nervous because she would have to tell her entire adventure to a thousand people, and some of those might not believe her.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the entire Hall fell silent. "Ahem, we have a few announcements before we go to bed, but first, we're going to have someone explain why today's events happened the way they did. Miss Stones?"

Aelita got up from the Ravenclaw table and stood in front of the podium where Dumbledore normally stood. She cleared her throat.

"Some of you may know me, but for those of you who don't, my name is Aelita Stones. Many of you are wondering what those things were that attacked the train. Well, if I'm going to start my tale, I'd better start at the beginning."

Aelita spent the next forty-five minutes explaining XANA and Lyoko to the best of her ability. She told them about how Jeremie had found the supercomputer and awakened her. From right that moment to that very same day when the Hogwarts Express was attacked, she explained everything, well almost everything. She had left out a few things to make her story flow better.

Once she finally finished her tale, everyone in the Hall was staring at her. Aelita walked back to the Ravenclaw table. As she did, people started whispering and pointing.

"So **that's** why you kept disappearing," Jen Strickland said as Aelita sat down.

"And I don't think anyone would have guessed you're Harry Potter's cousin!" Padma Patil said.

"I never did find out until the end of last term," Aelita said.

The short, toad-like woman stood up as Dumbledore started to speak again.

"An interesting speech, Ms. Stones," Professor Umbridge said. She smiled as if Christmas had come early. There was an odd glint in her eyes. Aelita scowled. The toad didn't believe her! Across the Hall, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys felt the same.

"I can't believe this!" Aelita shouted. She paced the fifth year girls' dorm in Ravenclaw Tower angrily. "The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts, and Umbridge doesn't believe anything I said about Lyoko or XANA."

"How could she not believe you," Jen asked, "especially after today?"

"Frankly," Padma said, "some people aren't going to believe you."

Aelita let out a sigh of frustration. "Are you okay?" Mandy Brocklehurst.

"I don't know."

"Anyways," Lisa Turpin said, "we can worry later on. I'm tired, so let's go to bed.

Aelita's first day back at Hogwarts was poor, all because of one lesson: Defense Against the Dark Arts. At least the Ravenclaws had it with the Gryffindors.

[Aelita's POV]

The moment I heard "wands away" I knew that this lesson would be very dull. Don't get me wrong, I love learning, but I knew that this year's DADA lessons would be dull and worthless.

When Umbridge told us to start reading, I started thinking about what XANA's latest attacks would be. I did what I normally did when I was thinking, which was looking around the room. My eyes rested on Hermione, who hadn't even opened her book. She was trying to catch Umbridge's eye. I soon caught on and closed my book as well. I stared intently at the Ministry official.

Soon, most of the class was staring at either Hermione or me.

Umbridge pointed at me first, as if she had just noticed me. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not exactly, more about the whole book."

"And your name is-?"

"Aelita Stones." The professor looked as if she had spotted a nice, large fly. "Well, I read a lot of this book during the summer, and, well, it never said anything about properly defending oneself. Many students think this class is about learning about defensive spells and learning how to use them when the situation calls for it."

"Miss Stones, I doubt that there would be any situations where the need would arise."

"But what about what happened yesterday?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class Mr. -?"

"Moon." Alex Moon said as he raised his hand into the air.

"That was just a rogue Death Eater attack," Umbridge said sweetly. My eyes widened. How could she believe such a thing?

I raised my hand just as Harry started speaking. "Then what were those flying things? They can't be-"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter. Miss Stones, what were you going to ask?"

"The same thing as Harry asked. Also, do you mind if I give you some proof that XANA and Lyoko are real?"

"And what proof would that be?"

I stood up and pulled my wand out. I placed the tip at the top of my head and said, "_Lyoko Verto!_" I felt myself go numb for a couple of seconds, and then I felt power coursing within me.

The entire room gasped (except Harry, Ron, and Hermione). "This is what I look like on Lyoko. When my friends and I go there, we change appearances and gain powers."

"Aelita," Hermione said, "S.O.S. XANA!"

"We're sorry, Professor Umbridge," I said. **Not really.** "We have a malicious virus to stop."

I heard Umbridge shout at us as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I ran out of the room.

**A/N- To be frank, I hated this chapter. So flame me all you want for this chapter (and its lateness). The good news is I already have some of the next chapter written. I'll hopefully get it up not this Saturday, but the next. I'm going to be out of town starting Monday, and I won't get back until Saturday.**


	6. YooHoo! It's Us!

**I apologize that this chapter is short and terrible. I know that I'm not updating as much as I used to, but Harry and Danielle Potter is now my top priority.**

Chapter Five: Yoo-hoo, It's Us!

[Third Person POV]

_Stupid Jeremie clone!_ Ulrich thought as he ran to the factory. _Why did he make it so strong?_

Jeremie had made a clone of himself to stand in during Phys. Ed. Unfortunately, that was when XANA started messing with the tower Jeremie had activated. It had attacked Odd and then stopped. Jeremie had called Yumi and Ulrich to the factory while Odd stayed behind to keep an eye on the clone.

The factory

Jeremie set up the virtualization program while Ulrich and Yumi were in the elevator

"I had activated a tower in the Mountain Sector," Jeremie said. "Unfortunately, William was able to hack into it and take it for XANA."

"We're on it," Ulrich said as he and Yumi walked into their scanners. The doors closed. Jeremie said the words that he knew by heart now: "Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Yumi. Virtualization!" Wind whipped around Ulrich and Yumi as they felt themselves turn numb.

The Mountain Sector

Ulrich and Yumi appeared over the gray terrain of the Mountain Sector. They landed in practiced crouches. Ulrich stood up first and looked around. Yumi and Ulrich's vehicles, the Overbike and Overwing, appeared before them. They jumped on and flew to the activated tower.

"Defend the tower," Jeremie said to them. "William is there, and Aelita, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on their way to the scanner."

The genius was right; William stood slightly ahead of three tarantulas and four blocks.

"I'll take pretty boy," Ulrich said. He wanted to make William pay for trying to make his move on Yumi.

Said girl rolled her eyes.

Ulrich drove his Overbike straight at the navy blue-haired boy. He jumped right off at the last second. William angled his Zanbatou so that the vehicle would go right over him.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich shouted, running at William. William swung his sword and released an energy blade. Ulrich dodged and pulled his sabers out. William swung at the samurai, and Ulrich blocked the blow. The possessed teen swung again, but Ulrich jumped right over it.

Meanwhile, Yumi flew around the Tarantulas on her Overwing. She pulled a fan out of the air and threw it at one of the Tarantulas. One of the four-legged Monsters blasted it and sent it falling. Yumi concentrated hard and sent the falling fan into the Tarantula that had shot it.

Meanwhile (yet again), Ulrich felt something hit his shoulder, breaking his concentration on fighting William. The black-clad boy used his energy blade attack and clipped Ulrich's arm.

"You'd better watch it Ulrich," Jeremie said. "You're down to 50 life points."

"William, that's cheating!" Ulrich shouted.

A Blok to Ulrich's right exploded. He looked behind him and saw the Hogwarts warriors, excluding Ginny. Hermione was fitting an arrow into her bow while on her white and rose-colored hover-scooter. Harry, Ron, and Aelita were right behind her.

Ulrich turned back to William, who was charging, Zanbatou drawn. Ulrich dodged and slashed at him with one of his sabers. William turned around and then looked at something above Ulrich. He used his Super Smoke ability and turned into black smoke. Ulrich followed the smoke with his eyes.

A Blok hit Harry's hover-board, making it de-virtualize. Aelita and Harry fell and landed roughly. Ulrich inwardly winced: That would take some life points. He ran over and helped the two up.

"Thanks," Aelita said. She waved her hand over her star-shaped bracelet. Pink wings sprouted from her back, and she took to the sky.

"You've got two squadrons of five Hornets coming after you," Jeremie said.

Yumi defeated her second tarantula. She then moved her concentration to the Bloks. Unfortunately, the Bloks came after her at that moment. One fired an ice beam, but Yumi performed a backhand spring.

Meanwhile (AGAIN!) Ulrich felt something hit his chest. He gasped as he looked down: light blue squares were flying around. He felt himself turn numb as his molecules reassembled themselves in the scanner back on Earth. When Ulrich opened his eyes, he saw the yellow inside of the scanner.

"Jeremie, what hit me?" he asked.

"It was William," Einstein said. Ulrich climbed the ladder up to the next level, where Jeremie was typing away on his computer. "What? Harry the scyphazoa's right behind you!"

The Mountain Sector

Harry turned around and saw the scypazoa floating right behind him. He uncorked one of the water skins and pulled the water out. Harry tried to slice the octopus in half, but it didn't quite work out. The water flew in the opposite direction, slicing a Hornet in half. Whoops! Harry saw the scyphazoa's tentacles come for him, and everything went black.

"The scyphazoa's taking Harry's memory!" Jeremie shouted.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Just go and get it away from him!"

Ron raced to where his best friend was getting his memory drained. "**Diffindo**!" he shouted. The tentacles severed. Harry landed flat on his back, and the scypazoa flew away. Harry stood slowly.

"Are you all right, mate?" Ron asked.

"I guess…" Harry said. "Jeremie, what would that octopus want from me?"

"I'll have to look into it, but for now, go and deactivate the tower."

Harry waited for a few moments, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait – what? You want _me_ to deactivate the tower? You must be joking!"

"No, I'm not joking," the brain boy said. "Aelita got de-virtualized, and I'm pretty sure you can deactivate towers. Just go!"

Harry ran to the tower with red aura and walked through the wall. Instinct told him what to do next: Harry walked to the center of the platform and let the tower lift him to the top platform. Once he reached it, he walked forward and put his hand on the interface. It read, "Harry" and then read "Code:". For some reason, Harry already knew it. He typed in "LYOKO". The screens on the side of the tower walls fell.

The next thing Harry, he was sitting in Umbridge's class. He checked his watch: It was only the beginning of class!

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of the whole chapter being in third person. Did you like it, or do you hate it? Should I put it back in first person?**


	7. Skidbladnir and Leone

Chapter Six: _Skidbladnir_ and _Leone_

September 3, 1995

Harry walked away from Umbridge's office the next night, Aelita right next to him. Harry rubbed his hand as it itched something fierce.

"Don't rub it," Aelita chided. "You'll only make it worse." Harry stopped rubbing. "You know, I think we should tell a teacher about this. It's cruel and medieval."

"No," Harry snapped. "I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"We really shouldn't have spoken out like that again," the pink-turned-red-head said. "We got lucky that Jeremie could do a return the first time."

The cousins walked through the silent halls. It was almost midnight. Aelita's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled her pink phone out and opened the message.

"It's from Jeremie. He wants me to help him with the ships right now."

"Ships?"

"Well, we need to have a way to find my father and William. The only way to do that is by going into the Virtual Sea."

"But that's dangerous."

"We know that. Jeremie and I are going to program the ships to withstand that. Do you think you could go with me?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Harry said, "but I need to get my homework done."

"Okay," Aelita said. Internally, she cheered. Maybe she and Hermione were finally getting to him! "See you tomorrow, then." She started for the Room of Requirement.

Harry turned and walked to the common room.

* * *

Days passed. Harry earned more detentions. Professor Umbridge somehow found fault with everything Aelita did, losing her house points. Ron made it into the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There was only the occasional XANA attack, which all the Lyoko warriors found as odd.

One morning, Aelita sat with the Gryffindor warriors as they ate breakfast.

"I've got good news," Aelita announced to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Jeremie and I have found out a way to travel through the virtual sea."

"Come again?" Ginny asked.

"That's right," Hermione realized. "You've only been to Sector Five. There, the Virtual Sea is the blue data screen on the outside of the core zone."

"Exactly," Aelita agreed. "Jeremie and I are building two ships that can traverse the Virtual Sea. We only need to install the two programs at the exact same time, which is five thirty."

"Why do you need to install it at a certain time?" Ron wondered aloud.

"The programs for the ships have to be done at a certain time or else the ships will fall apart and Jeremie and I will have to start completely over again, which could take another month or so. This is why we have a back-up, which is you, Ron."

"Me? Why me?"

"We've been teaching you things about the supercomputer for quite some time. I've written it all down. It's not that long." Aelita pulled out a roll of parchment. Ron took it and unrolled it. His face fell when it touched the floor where he was sitting.

"Not that long?" Ron nearly shouted. "I'm never going to be able to do it!"

"You probably won't even have to be near the supercomputer. The chances of this are 15% of you having to do it."

"Please don't jinx it," Harry pleaded.

* * *

Classes continued normally. That is, they continued as normally as they could when things were so tense.

The last class before lunch for Aelita was Ancient Runes. A little bit through class, she slid her phone out of her pocket. As quietly as she could, she text a message to Ginny, asking her to go with Aelita to install the program.

Ginny heard her phone chime in her pocket. She cursed. Her phone had chimed at the _worst_ possible moment ever. She was in Umbridge's class, sitting in the middle of the room. When her phone chimed, every head turned her way, including Umbridge's.

The toad strode to Ginny and stood in front of her desk. Ginny didn't have to look up very far to look into the Ministry hag's face.

"What was that, Miss Weasley?" Umbridge asked in her sickly-sweet voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny responded as calmly as she could.

"I'm talking about that… noise that came from you. What was it?" Ginny narrowed her brown eyes. "If you don't tell me, this entire classroom will be in detention for a month. What was it?" By this point, she was nearly screeching.

Ginny was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, she could lie and say that someone had played a prank on her. On the other hand, she would say that it was herself and get detention, but save the rest of the class from detention.

She pulled her dark pink cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Umbridge. The "professor" slid up the screen and pressed a button. Before Ginny could marvel at how the toad could work a cell phone, Umbridge spoke.

"You and Miss Stones will have detention with me tonight at five."

"But I have something I have to do tonight at the same time. Can I do the detention tomorrow?"

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." Half the class groaned. "You know you can't. You should have thought about that first." Umbridge laughed girlishly.

* * *

"Aelita, you and I have detention tonight at five," Ginny deadpanned during the break. How could she have forgotten to turn off the phone? She hung her head.

"What?" the rest of the warriors shouted in unison.

"I knew it!" Aelita groaned. "I should have just waited."

"You jinxed it!" Ron shouted. "Harry told you not to jinx it!"

"Ron, it'll be fine," Hermione assured. "We'll go to the Room at five. Jeremie can help us."

* * *

Jeremie was in a spot of trouble. Jim, the gym teacher (irony, eh?) had caught him and Aelita talking at midnight the previous night. At three, he was starting to get nervous. He had detention in half an hour and was supposed to last three hours, right after history class. He had already told Yumi to put the codes in for him.

Hence why he was nervous.

At three thirty, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Odd and Ulrich wished him luck as he walked to the library.

"We'll be there to support Yumi," Ulrich reassured.

"Of course _you_ will," Odd teased. The brunette blushed.

"See you guys later," Jeremie said. He turned the doorknob. Inside the medium-sized room, bookshelves stacked with books littered the place. Against the wall to his left, he saw a row of computers. To his right, he saw Jim, a rather pudgy man in a red shirt and navy pants and sweat band and a band-aid on his cheek, sitting with his feet propped on the table. He was reading a comic book.

"Ah, there you are, Belpois," Jim said when he heard the door open.

* * *

Yumi was extremely nervous. She had just heard from Harry and Ron that Aelita had detention. What was worse was that William had shown up on the holo-map. She tapped her fingers nervously on her knees.

"I'll call Ulrich and Odd right away," Yumi promised.

"Then Harry can go to Lyoko while I… send Hermione a – what was it? – text," Ron stumbled.

"Very good, Ron," the Japanese girl heard Harry say. "You finally learned the word."

"Shut up, Harry."

Yumi typed Ulrich's number into the supercomputer's phone application. As she typed, she saw the green light from the map of Lyoko that was in the center of the room on her skin. She couldn't help but think how pale she looked.

"Yumi, what is it?" she heard Ulrich ask after the second ring.

"It's William," Yumi informed. "He's on Lyoko. Harry's already there, and I'm sure he'd appreciate some help."

"We're on our way." Ulrich hung up.

_Please hurry,_ Yumi thought to herself.

* * *

Harry crouched as he landed in Sector Five. _I'm getting good at this,_ he commented. He stood up and strained his pointed ears for any approaching Monsters. There weren't any.

There was a passage in front of him that led to the core zone. Harry looked over his shoulder. There was another, slightly smaller passage directly behind him. This was the one he needed.

He dashed down the corridor and stopped when he saw what was on the other side. He was standing in a large, blocky, blue room with a navy blue track attached to the wall he was gazing at. On that track was an elevator that looked large enough to hold at least eight people. He ran to the lift. As soon as he stepped on, he felt that familiar sensation. The elevator was going up.

The walls turned slightly darker, and the blues changed to navies. Harry could hear the sounds of lasers blasting and a warped voice shouting "Fire!" Harry tensed, waiting for a fight. He opened his hands and summoned two bright green energy fields.

When the elevator slowed, he scanned the area quickly. The room was darker than the rest of the Sector. There were two large… things in the middle of the room. They were identical and spear-shaped, with the points going down. At the tops, Harry could see domes of thick glass. He decided to just call them ships.

William was observing, occasionally giving other orders to the crowd of Creepers surrounding the ships.

As the elevator stopped, Harry instantly leaped into action, literally. He threw one energy field at a Creeper, vaporizing it, and the other at William. The navy-haired boy turned and summoned his Zanbatou, blocking just in time.

The other Creepers turned and started firing at Harry, who cast a hasty _Protego_. A green shield appeared before him. The blasts reflected off the shield in random directions. One of them hit a Creeper. It dissipated into dust and vanished.

Harry dropped the shield. William took his chance. The dark warrior swung his sword and nearly caught the raven-haired boy, who just managed to roll away before feeling a slight pain in his shoulder. It sparked with blue electricity.

He fell to his knees, ready for de-virtualization. William raised his sword high above his head. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to fall.

Two seconds…

Four…

Six…

It never came. He could hear William grunting in pain. He opened his eyes. William's hand was sparking as the arrow made of pinkish purple light dissolved. Harry turned and saw Hermione standing behind him, her bow at the ready.

The brunette pulled back on the string. Another pink arrow formed. That was right. Harry had forgotten about Hermione's upgrade.

* * *

Odd and Ulrich stood outside the library.

"Hmm…" Odd thought, a finger on his chin. "Maybe, I can find some fake blood from the drama class, and I can say that it's a zombie apocalypse."

Ulrich raised his eyebrows. He was surprised Odd even knew the word "apocalypse" and what it meant. He shook his head. "Nah, that'd never work." But then he remembered Hiroki, Yumi's younger brother. "Wait, wouldn't Hiroki be able to help?"

"Hiroki? Yeah, he's great at distractions. Rats, I don't have his number."

"Neither do I," the brunette admitted. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the factory's number. After a few seconds, Yumi answered.

"Yes, Ulrich?"

"Yumi, we need help. Can you get Hiroki to do a distraction at the library while we go and help you?"

He heard Yumi sigh. "Okay, just hurry up. I don't know how long Harry and Hermione can hold on."

Yumi hung up before sighing again. She slid her dark pink phone out and punched in her dorky brother's number.

Hiroki and his friend, Johnny, sat in the living room of the Ishyama home. They were sitting in front of the TV playing one of the coolest games on the coolest game console ever: the Nintendo 64.

They were playing a racing game before Hiroki felt a buzz coming from his pocket. He groaned and paused the game.

"What is it, Yumi?" the black-haired boy whined.

"Hiroki, I need you to get Jeremie out of detention."

"Why should I?"

Yumi hesitated and chewed on her lip before answering. "I'll do your homework for two weeks."

"Four, and we'll have a deal."

"Fine." Yumi hung up, a frown on her face. She suddenly gasped. Harry was down to ten life points while Hermione had fifty. "Watch out, guys! You're really down on life points!"

"It's kind of hard, Yumi!" Harry shouted, his voice distorted from the intercom. She heard him grunt and Hermione shout his name.

Harry had been de-virtualized. She knew it. Yumi hoped Odd and Ulrich could get there soon.

* * *

Hermione stood near where her friend had fallen. She was surrounded by Creepers and recently-hatched Mantas. William stood before her, his massive sword held up, ready to strike.

A Creeper opened its mouth, ready to fire. William waved his hand at it. It closed its mouth. Hermione understood immediately. It was to be a one-on-one battle. The Monsters backed away, leaving a wider circle.

The two circled each other until William sprang forward, his sword at his side. Hermione dodged to the right and pulled back on her bowstring. An arrow appeared. She released the string. Time seemed to slow down. William slowly turned. The arrow just sailed leisurely through the air until everything resumed its normal pace.

The light arrow struck William in the right shoulder. He clutched the area where the arrow had vanished. Hermione took this chance to send more bolts, ending their duel. William disintegrated into pixels.

That was when she realized the battle wasn't over yet. She was still surrounded by Monsters that had all started charging their lasers.

"Yahh!" she heard. A Creeper fell where it stood. She, and all the Creepers and Mantas, turned at the noise.

Hermione smiled in relief. On the elevator stood Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, who caught her thrown fan.

"Thought you'd need a hand," Ulrich said as he pulled his katana from their scabbard.

"That'd be very much appreciated," Hermione responded as she dodged a laser.

Odd climbed the wall with his always-useful claws. He set his weight on his left paw before turning and taking aim. "Laser arrow!" he cried as he sent a volley of darts at three of the Creepers and a Manta. Each of them hit their marks.

Score!

Yumi summoned her fans and blocked a laser burst. She threw one of them, which flew through the underside of a Manta and clipped another one. She caught the fan and sent it to… er, wherever it came from.

Ulrich dashed around the room, katana held out. He jumped from platform to platform, slashing Monsters left and right. He finally stopped and reflected lasers back at the two Creepers that even dared to fire at him.

Soon, the quartet stood alone.

"Okay," muttered a very familiar voice, startling Hermione. It was Jeremie! But… how long had he been there? She decided she'd figure it out later. "It's almost time. Ron, are you ready?"

Ron stared at the parchment in front of him for a few seconds before he started typing. He glanced up every few seconds to check for spelling.

After a few tense moments, Jeremie and Ron finished typing out the last commands. The two large ships flashed for a second, shields appearing around them before they were absorbed into the subs.

Seven people sighed in unison.

* * *

Much later that night, all nine Warriors managed to gather around the two computers.

"So, what are we going to name them?" Yumi pondered.

"Hey, what about the _Cassidy_ and _Heather_?" Odd asked

"Aren't those two girls that you dated?" Ulrich teased.

"Shut up, Ulrich."

Aelita put her hand to her chin. Memories floated around her mind. One of them was of a fairy tale that her father had told her. She remembered how much she used to love it.

"There was a story my father used to tell me when I was little. It was about a ship called the Skidbladnir. It was sailed by Vikings. The ship was magical, so it could never lose its way."

"Ski- ska- skod- blad. Huh?" Poor Odd always had trouble with repeating words. Aelita giggled inwardly.

"How's about Skid for short?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, Skid sounds nice," Ginny agreed. She glanced at Harry.

"Perfect!" Jeremie declared. "Now, what about the other one?"

"There were always tales that I heard about Leone, who was a lion," Hermione muttered.

"That's it!" Ron shouted. "We could name it Leone!" There was a pause. "Why?"

"Ronald! It's because it actually means lion and our House mascot is a lion!"

"Oh." Ron scratched the back of his neck.

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Okay," the Ravenclaw concluded. "The Skid and the Leone."

"I think it sounds great!" Odd said.

"Great!"

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Yeah, I'm still alive. If you have been reading Magic of the Keyblade, you already know this. I have had major writer's block on this story. That, and I have been so busy this past year.**

**Now, to other news. For the past couple of months, I have been working on a complete rewrite to The New Warriors. I read it, and I just marvel at how much my writing's changed. So, I will be working on this. The name is Revamped Rendition. What do you think?**


	8. Very important notice

**Hey guys! I know you were expecting another chapter, but I am so sorry that that will not be happening for a long time. In case some of you do not know, I am writing a rewrite of The New Warriors. It's called Revamped Rendition. I will not be posting a new chapter on this until I have all of that completed. After I get that done, I will rewrite Code: Key.**

**I suppose you all noticed how horrendous The New Warriors was when I wrote it. According to reviews of Revamped Rendition, it is already so much better. Please read that and tell me what you think.**

**I am also open to suggestions, if you want to see anything in the rewrite.**

**God bless!**


End file.
